


Hui Taurima o PanaBear Aroha: PanaBear Love Fest (volume 3)

by figbash



Series: Pana Hema Taylor [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Westside (TV)
Genre: Chibi, Commentary, Fanart, M/M, Maori, Meta, New Zealand, Realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Volume 3 of sketches of my favorite Maori, with silly fangirl commentary.</p><p>Sketch 1: Nasir from "Monsters" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 9) (colorized version)<br/>Sketch 2: Maori Wolverine! (Bert Thompson, Westside) (colorized version)<br/>Sketch 3: Lovestruck Bert (Westside season 2)<br/>Sketch 4: Jared Morehu (The Brokenwood Mysteries, s2 ep4) (colorized version)<br/>Sketch 5: Lovestruck Bert (Westside season 2) (colorized version)<br/>Sketch 6: Chris Crean (Resolve)<br/>Sketch 7: Chris Crean (Resolve) (colorized version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nasir (Spartacus) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir from "Monsters" (Spartacus Vengeance ep 9)

The casual intimacy of this moment -this entire brief scene, really- is extremely appealing. Agron's touch is tender and affectionate, but he's not fretting over him. He knows Nasir's tough an he can handle getting a little roughed up in a match. Likewise, Nasir bats Agron's hand away like, "Yeah, yeah, yeah... **now** you tell me about the flaw in my technique, fucker."

Agron is a strong man to withstand those puppy-dog eyes Nasir is turning on him, though! How do you not just bundle him up and spirit him off to the nearest bedroom/flat surface? I guess Spartacus wouldn't approve, eh?

...but Mira would ;)

I like how they go back and forth a few times. Agron keeps trying to touch him but Nasir isn't having it. So cute.

Second prize for awesomeness is the hearty thigh slap Nasir lays on Agron! Nasir is clearly having a ball, and Agron's playing it cool like,

"Yeah, I got this shit. Imma finish this drink and then you're gonna watch your man destroy this fuckin' match, boo." Utterly delightful.

Do you think this slap was Pana's idea? Hmm... #^_^#  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pana love still going strong :D He's going to be on 3 different tv shows this year. So great to see his success <3


	2. Maori Wolverine! (Bert Thompson, Westside) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a BTS pic on Pana's Instagram.

Pana was looking HOTTT AS SHITTT in this photo from the set of Westside!! The slight frown, the tousled hair, the leather jacket... the juju lips.

This is a goddamn gorgeous man.

Why didn't Bert look like this all this time?!?

Now that season 2 of Westside is airing, I appreciate how they changed the way they do his hair. I look forward to drawing Bert in his stylin' 80s jacket some time <3

 

 

 

 


	3. Lovestruck Bert (Westside season 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert Thompson from Westside season 2, episode 3

I enjoyed the first season of Westside, but it got so much better for this second season! The writers took some time to develop the supporting characters and the show has really started to shine.

I was very happy about Pana getting more screen time, but Bert’s storyline was particularly touching even if I wasn’t already a fan. The idea that Bert did not even know basic words of the Maori Te Reo language was intriguing to me, having encountered all of the Maori words that have been integrated into the vernacular of modern New Zealand. I ended up reading a little bit about the [Kōhanga Reo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C4%81ori_language_revival) language movement that revitalized Maori Te Reo in the early 80s. Part of the fun for the New Zealand audience is revisiting milestones of their shared history, and part of the fun for me as an American is investigating the references and discovering many of those stories for the first time.

The show dove into Bert’s disconnection with his Maori heritage and how he discovered it through his friendship/romance with civil rights activist Riana. I just love how headstrong & passionate Riana was, and how Bert became attracted to that, and in turn became more self-confident too!

I drew this sketch from a moment where Bert is observing Riana being a badass and fighting off some racist South African rugby fans (one of whom is played by Donar (Heath Jones) haha.) Bert leans against the van he’s hiding behind and sighs with relief that Riana can handle herself (thus enabling him and Phineas (Xavier Horan) to stay under the radar and continue the shady stuff the gang had come to do.) But in addition to that, we also see beneath the surface (thanks to Pana’s expressive face and wonderful performance) that Bert is totally falling for her.

This was one of my favorite moments of Westside season 2. All of my feels <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote an essay up there. But I really enjoyed this season of Westside, and I’m very happy that Pana is also in both Dirty Laundry and season 3 of The Brokenwood Mysteries. Three tv shows in one year :D
> 
> Now if only he would make an appearance at Spartacon III as well… hehehe


	4. Jared Morehu (The Brokenwood Mysteries) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared Morehu from "Blood Pink" (The Brokenwood Mysteries, s2 ep4)

 

 

There's a collection of great Jared moments in this episode. It opens with him accompanying Detective Shepard to a Country Western concert, and Jared goes through a bevy of hilarious faces as he suffers through it. Later we see him driving off to go hunting, and we get this GORGEOUS smile from him as he talks to Detective Shepard from his truck. Near the end of the episode, Pana does some especially great acting in a short scene without dialog.

I’m really happy that they gave Jared more to do in season 2 of The Brokenwood Mysteries. My favorite of course is episode 2, “To Die Or Not To Die," where Jared stars as Hamlet in a community theater production. Season 4 will be airing later this year, and as always, I hope for every bit of Jared screen time! I wonder if his character might be a fan favorite?? :D

 

 

 

 


	5. Lovestruck Bert (Westside season 2) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert Thompson from Westside season 2, episode 3

Below are my thoughts that I wrote when I did the black & white sketch. I would just add that Pana's versatility continues to impress me. He's great at inhabiting different roles. I was looking at this sketch side-by-side with the "Maori Wolverine" sketch I did of Bert from season 1 and the contrast is really striking. <3

I enjoyed the first season of Westside, but it got so much better for this second season! The writers took some time to develop the supporting characters and the show has really started to shine.

I was very happy about Pana getting more screen time, but Bert’s storyline was particularly touching even if I wasn’t already a fan. The idea that Bert did not even know basic words of the Maori Te Reo language was intriguing to me, having encountered all of the Maori words that have been integrated into the vernacular of modern New Zealand. I ended up reading a little bit about the [Kōhanga Reo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C4%81ori_language_revival) language movement that revitalized Maori Te Reo in the early 80s. Part of the fun for the New Zealand audience is revisiting milestones of their shared history, and part of the fun for me as an American is investigating the references and discovering many of those stories for the first time.

The show dove into Bert’s disconnection with his Maori heritage and how he discovered it through his friendship/romance with civil rights activist Riana. I just love how headstrong & passionate Riana was, and how Bert became attracted to that, and in turn became more self-confident too!

I drew this sketch from a moment where Bert is observing Riana being a badass and fighting off some racist South African rugby fans (one of whom is played by Donar (Heath Jones) haha.) Bert leans against the van he’s hiding behind and sighs with relief that Riana can handle herself (thus enabling him and Phineas (Xavier Horan) to stay under the radar and continue the shady stuff the gang had come to do.) But in addition to that, we also see beneath the surface (thanks to Pana’s expressive face and wonderful performance) that Bert is totally falling for her.

This was one of my favorite moments of Westside season 2. All of my feels <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I colorized this just in time for the premiere of Westside season 3 in New Zealand (Monday July 10th at 8:30pm) I'm very curious where they'll take Bert and Riana's characters in the new season (and if they'll stay together... I hope so!)
> 
> Thus begins the era of... Mustache Bert. Hmm. Lol


	6. Chris Crean (Resolve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Crean holding his baby daughter Stephanie, from the TVNZ movie _Resolve._

This was one of my favorite scenes in the movie. Happy 28th birthday to Pana, and cheers to all he has accomplished <3

It's exciting to watch a fellow person of color find success like this, especially in an industry that too often treats us like we're invisible. And it's especially exciting when actors of color get to tell a story like Chris Crean's. I'm happy that this movie has brought Pana's talents more attention too!

There's something deeply touching about the interaction between Pana and the baby in this scene. I love the natural rapport they shared onscreen, and the quiet contentment of a father alone with his child. I can't help but be reminded of the lovely photos that Pana has shared of himself with his own daughter. It made the ensuing scenes extra emotional for me!


	7. Chris Crean (Resolve) Colorized Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Crean holding his baby daughter Stephanie, from the TVNZ movie _Resolve._

It's exciting to watch a fellow person of color find success like this, especially in an industry that too often treats us like we're invisible. And it's especially exciting when actors of color get to tell a story like Chris Crean's. I'm happy that this movie has brought Pana's talents more attention too!

There's something deeply touching about the interaction between Pana and the baby in this scene. I love the natural rapport they shared onscreen, and the quiet contentment of a father alone with his child. I can't help but be reminded of the lovely photos that Pana has shared of himself with his own daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Pana H Taylor Fans:  
> <https://www.facebook.com/groups/1110056469011135/>  
> <https://twitter.com/PanaHTaylorFans>


End file.
